Velociraptor experimentalis
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Tłumaczenie tekstu Kryptarii, piąta część cyklu. Będzie o pisaniu na klawiaturze za pomocą pazurów - i o wielu innych problemach w velociraptorowym stadzie...


Uwagi tłumacza: przekład tekstu Kryptarii pod tym samym tytułem.

Tłumaczenie jakoś się przeciągnęło, cierpliwie oczekujących pozdrawiam i dziękuję za cierpliwość.

Odcinek zbetowany przez Serathe, której dzięki za to i chwała wieczysta. Wina za wszelkie potknięcia spadają na moje barki, zwłaszcza w kontekście synonimów.

Ze szczególnymi pozdrowieniami i toastami dla Toroj dołącza laurkę z raptorami splatającymi się ogonkami o zachodzie słońca.

Miłego!

Arien

Velociraptor experimentalis

Velociraptor eksperymentujący.

Fakt bezdyskusyjnie prawdziwy: Nawet przy zachowaniu ludzkiej postaci John nie jest mistrzem pisania na klawiaturze.

Pytanie analitycze: Jakim sposobem miałby okazać się bardziej zręczny w postaci velociraptora?

Oczywiście, było tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy Sherlock postanowi przeprowadzić kolejne doświadczenia. Z pewnością uda się lepiej, jeśli w charakterze velociraptora w testach wystąpi John, a sam detektyw w ludzkiej postaci zajmie się obsługą techniczną. Oczywiście. W końcu to plan Sherlocka Holmesa, a jemu zawsze wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Nieprawdaż?

.

.

.

.

.

- Przypomnij mi, czemu dałem ci się na to namówić...?

Watson podszedł do okna, zaciągnął firanki i szczelnie dosunął zasłony.

- To przecież oczywiste, John. Jesteś bardziej...

- Doświadczony, jasne. Nie zapomnę o jedzeniu, jak by się to mogło przytrafić jakiemuś idiocie.

Sherlock zgrzytnął zębami, usiłując zignorować buńczuczny uśmiech przyjaciela. Powtarzał sobie, że po tylu popełnionych błędach musi się pogodzić z docinkami Johna. Ten zaś, jak zawsze przezorny, przyjrzał się bacznie ledwo widocznej szparze między firanką a zasłonami. Starannie nałożył jedną na drugą i przesunął stopą stertę pudeł, żeby przytrzymywały materiał. Detektyw z trudem powstrzymywał się od niecierpliwego warknięcia. Przez Johna rozpoczęcie doświadczenia odwlekało się już w _nieskończoność_! Ciągle tylko jakieś zupełnie nieracjonalne wymówki: a to miał męczący dzień w pracy, to znowu chce wziąć gorący prysznic, a to ma ochotę herbatę, a to znowu ma ochotę na herbatę, a to ma ochotę na jeszcze więcej herbaty, musi przeczytać gazetę, a potem było już wpół do dziesiątej i ciągle jeszcze nie zaczęli pracy! Lada moment John stwierdzi, że jest już strasznie późno i trzeba odłożyć całą rzecz do jutra. Dokładnie tak, jak się to stało wczoraj i przedwczoraj, i od trzech dni w kółko to samo! Sherlock _musiał_, po prostu musiał wymyślić jakiś sposób, żeby skończyć z tym odwlekaniem. Najpierw pomyślał o ukryciu wszystkich zegarów, to jednak było oczywiście bez sensu.

Nie mieli w domu zegarów.

Obaj nosili zegarki na rękę, mieli telefony z wyświetlanym czasem i to samo w laptopach. Również w tym laptopie, który miał być użyty do eksperymentu: rozdzielczość ekranu została już tak ustawiona, żeby widać było szczegóły z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. John odsunął się od drugiego okna – brwi miał zmarszczone, co sygnalizowało kłopoty. W zupełnej desperacji Sherlock zerwał się z krzesła i rzucił na przyjaciela, z niezłomnym postanowieniem, że siłą zaciągnie go do komputera, tym razem nie dopuszczając nawet do jednego słowa protestu - i rozpoczną wreszcie całe doświadczenie! Zresztą, tyle razy robili już razem różne rzeczy – sama potęga osobowości Sherlocka Holmesa wystarczyła, żeby zupełnie przytłoczyć Johna i wymóc na nim posłuszeństwo. Właściwie, działało to tak samo na każdego innego człowieka. Detektyw wiedział z doświadczenia – przekonał się o tym wielokrotnie – że w taki właśnie sposób, narzucając swoją wolę, najłatwiej zdobywa to, na czym mu zależy. A o to przecież chodziło, nieprawdaż? Po prostu złapie go i...

_Przywódcę stada?! Przemocą?!_

Znowu _to_. Sherlock nadał już _temu_ nazwę głosu dino-świadomości. Odzywało się od czasu do czasu, jeżąc mu włosy na karku, mącąc w głowie i podsuwając zupełnie irracjonalne pomysły. Ot, taki sygnał zwierzęcego instynktu, podpowiadający, aby zapomnieć o jakichś, też coś, sztukach walki, a zamiast tego – ściganego przestępcę rzetelnie zagryźć. Były też te _inne_ odruchy. Takie – zdaniem Sherlocka – znacznie bardziej kłopotliwe odruchy. Takie, żeby oprzeć policzek na ramieniu Johna, wtulić twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi i wdychać zapach swojego przywódcy stada, i...

Pamiętny incydent z tarzaniem się w bieliźnie Johna nadal był... Pamiętny.

Żaden z nich prędko tego nie zapomni. A teraz, póki co, ów dino-instynkt powstrzymał detektywa przed wrzaśnięciem na towarzysza i zmuszeniem go do rozpoczęcia wreszcie eksperymentu. Sherlock odwrócił wzrok. Zamiast patrzeć wprost na przyjaciela, zerkał tylko na niego kątem oka, odruchowo przechylając szyję i odsłaniając gardło w geście pokory. John zamarł – niemal widać było, jak napinają się jego mięśnie, kiedy zapatrzył się, skoncentrowany, na pulsującą krwią tętnicę tuż pod skórą detektywa. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wydał z siebie tylko westchnienie – stali tak blisko siebie, że Sherlock poczuł jego oddech na swoim gardle. Naruszenie osobistej przestrzeni, ot co. Zapewne stąd ten dreszcz, pełznący po kręgosłupie. Tak.

John zaczął rozpinać koszulę.

Tak...?

- Dobra, miejmy to już z głowy. – Watson przemaszerował obok detektywa, nie przerywając zdejmowania odzieży. – Możemy zaczynać, o ile pamiętałeś, żeby przygotować zapas jedzenia.

Oburzone prychnięcie.

- Oczywiście, że pamiętałem!

Sherlock ruszył do kuchni. Nareszcie można będzie przeprowadzić próbę! Nareszcie. Trzeba się zająć przygotowaniami technicznymi, a nie myśleć o różnych... dreszczach. I nie patrzeć na przygotowania techniczne Johna do zmiany formy. Znaczy, na rozbieranie się. Do rosołu.

_Jedzenie._

Przynieść jedzenie. Z kuchni. Eksperyment. Tak.

.

.

.

- Niebezpieczeństwo. Głodny. Ścigać. Kryjówka. Trochę to ponure, nie sądzisz? – Sherlock z niezadowoleniem lustrował listę słów, które John przygotował zawczasu na ich pierwszą sesję nowego systemu komunikacji. Watson łypnął na niego w odpowiedzi – doprawdy, velociraptor nie miał prawa być tak wyrazisty pod względem wyrazu pyska. Jakoś jednak był, demonstrując zupełnie czytelne niezadowolenie w sposobie, w jaki pióra na czubie nagle przyległy ciasno do czaszki. John przechylił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na notatki – i znowu zajrzał towarzyszowi w twarz. Złocistożółte oczy przepełniała pogarda – na tyle, na ile ktoś był w stanie promieniować pogardą spod puchatej warstwy piór. O dziwo, Johnowi wychodziło to bardzo dobrze.

Baaardzo głęboka wzgarda.

- Dobrze. – Sherlock westchnął z irytacją. – Najpierw zajmiemy się tą twoją listą.

John syknął zwięźle i podszedł do komputera, uważając, żeby zakrzywione szpony trzymać podniesione do góry. Jeden nieostrożny ruch, a dywan skończyłby w strzępach. Mało tego, mógłby jeszcze zadrapać cenną drewnianą podłogę pani Hudson! Velociraptor musiał nachylić się i prawie zgiąć wpół, żeby w ogóle widzieć klawiaturę. A patrzenie, jak w nią niezręcznie stuka dwoma pazurami, okazało się doprawdy bolesne. Boleśnie bolesne.

- Do biegłej stenotypistki sporo ci jeszcze brakuje – orzekł z oburzeniem Sherlock i przysiadł przy stole, odwracając do siebie laptopa. Co to za słowo właściwie John zaczął zapisywać...? D-A-A-LL-E-K-J?

Dalek?!

Cóż za nonsens. Sherlock usunął tekst z dokumentu i skinął zachęcająco na towarzysza.

- No, dalej. Twoja lista. Niebezpieczeństwo?

John wydawał się rozważać to przez moment – i nagle zawarczał, a pióra stanęły mu dęba od czuba aż do... ramion? Kłębu? Detektyw odchylił się, by spojrzeć, i położył dłoń u nasady szyi dinozaura, żeby wymacać strukturę mięśni i kości pod piórami. Gdyby chodziło o konia, tu właśnie przypadałby kłąb. Ale u velociraptora stawy były najwyraźniej inaczej skonstruowane. Może taka budowa związana była z występowaniem szczątkowych skrzydeł? Nie, raczej zalążków skrzydeł, biorąc pod uwagę kolejność ewolucyjną rozwoju gatunków.

_Pomruk_.

Pióropusz opadł – te najsztywniejsze, ciężkie pióra położyły się jedno po drugim, przesuwając się Sherlockowi po grzbiecie dłoni. Warczenie Johna ściszyło się do niskiego mruczenia. Jego grzbiet wygiął się i podsunął pod dotyk towarzysza, napierając na palce – wyraźna zachęta, żeby detektyw poczochrał i podrapał velociraptora pod warstwą puchatego pierza. Tak też uczynił – obrócił się razem z krzesłem, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp do obszaru, który z grubsza przypadał na okolice ramion Johna. Doprawdy, trzeba będzie skądś zdobyć schemat anatomiczny velociraptora. Albo przynajmniej ogólny schemat anatomii dinozaura. Wyprawa do muzeum mogłaby rozwiązać ten problem. W takich miejscach najbardziej interesujące informacje zawsze starannie ukrywano, nie było to jednak żadną przeszkodą. Oczywiście, już od dawna Sherlock Holmes miał zakaz wstępu do Muzeum Brytyjskiego, ale to również nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Bez trudu mógł zmienić wygląd – nikt nawet by się nie zorientował, że tam wszedł, zanim nie byłoby za późno.

_Ależ on ciężki..._

Detektyw musiał zmienić pozycję, kiedy John całym ciężarem oparł się na jego nodze. Zaskakująco dużo ważył w postaci dinozaura. Sherlock odnosił wrażenie, że jego własna velociraptorowa forma jest znacznie smuklejsza. Może ich ludzkie proporcje przekładały się na gadzie po zmianie postaci?

Ach!

Zupełnie znienacka detektyw przypomniał sobie o znacznie bardziej interesującym zagadnieniu.

- Jaki ja mam kolor? – Spojrzał w dół i zamrugał z konsternacją. Właściwie jak to się stało, że John wyłożył pysk i szyję na jego kolana i wylegiwał się wygodnie? W jaki sposób druga dłoń Sherlocka zawędrowała w miękkie pióra na linii brwi velociraptora? I... Hm. Dinozaur łypnął, zamrugał i poderwał łeb tak gwałtownie, że detektyw niemal oberwał w twarz swoją własną ręką. Obaj bardzo usilnie starali się nie patrzeć sobie w oczy. Uderzenie gorąca na policzkach, oddychanie stało się bardzo skomplikowanym problemem, a ogon velociraptora aż smagnął podłogę we wzburzeniu.

Ekhemmm.

John wydał z siebie nader wymowne warknięcie – zabrzmiało jak gadzi odpowiednik kaszlnięcia – i dźgnął pazurem w klawiaturę. Powtórzył warcząco-chrypiący dźwięk raz jeszcze i wystukał literę R. Sherlock westchnął.

- Istnieją też samogłoski, John. Istnieją i na pewno cię nie pogryzą. Naprawdę powinniśmy zrobić to porządnie.

Najwyższy czas popracować nad literowaniem.

.

.

.

Od pewnego momentu pozostawanie w zasięgu łap swojego współlokatora… – velociraptora… – współvelociraptora? - wydawało się jakoś ryzykowne. W każdym razie, Sherlock rozłożył się na kanapie.

- Lit – zadysponował.

Westchnienie velociraptora, stwierdził chwilę później, brzmiało osobliwie ludzko.

- Lit! – powtórzył z naciskiem, celując długopisem w odpowiednie miejsce w układzie pierwiastków, który z pamięci szkicował w notatniku. Watson ponownie westchnął.

- Nie, nie. Ten dźwięk wykorzystaliśmy na oznaczenie helu. Skup się, John!

Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał odgłos stukania w klawiaturę. Już miał zamiar sięgnąć po laptop, ale powstrzymał się – jak do tej pory, John lepiej reagował na perswazję, niż na bezpośrednie polecenia. Czyli dokładnie na odwrót, niż można by się spodziewać po kimś z taką przeszłością i karierą wojskową. On chyba zbyt poważnie traktował całą tę sprawę „przewodzenia stadu". Tym niemniej, Sherlock mógł to wykorzystać, żeby osiągnąć swój cel. Zresztą, i tak nikt nie usłyszy.

- Proooszę? – Detektyw bardzo się starał nie zabrzmieć rozkazująco, acz wysilenie się na błagalny ton głosu było z góry skazane na porażkę. – Przerobiliśmy przecież najpierw twoją listę haseł! – dodał, bohatersko powstrzymując się od dodania komentarzy, na jakie, jego zdaniem, owa lista zasługiwała. Na przykład – _nudy_! Albo – _beznadziejne_! Albo – _John, czy ty nie przesadzasz? Jesteśmy velociraptorami! To inni na nasz widok będą krzyczeć_ „niebezpieczeństwo".

Dinozaur prychnął i syknął. Sherlock zapisał symbol dźwięku pod znakiem pierwiastka – i poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miało to być „słowo", tylko po prostu śmiech. Przekręcił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Johna – jego przyjaciel tkwił ze zgiętą szyją, pochylony nad laptopem. Co tym razem? Detektyw zwlókł się z kanapy, żeby sprawdzić, co robi Watson. Ku swojemu przerażeniu zobaczył, że velociraptor zdołał przypadkiem wejść w internetową historię przeglądarki. Ślepy traf, bo, oczywiście, na pewno nie zrobił tego z rozmysłem. Nie miałby najmniejszego pojęcia, jak to uczynić. W każdym razie, w chwili obecnej na ekranie w potężnej rozdzielczości prezentowała się lista stron, oglądanych ostatnio przez Sherlocka Holmesa. Obok przeszukiwania nekrologów i okazjonalnych włamań na serwery koncernów farmaceutycznych przewijały się tam też świadectwa bardzo, bardzo nieodpowiednich rzeczy.

Na przykład – temat zwyczajów godowych velociraptorów.

Żeby przynajmniej udało się wtedy wyszukać jakieś przydatne informacje! Ale gdzieżby. Cóż. Sherlock sięgnął błyskawicznie do laptopa, żeby go zatrzasnąć – tuż przed nosem Johna, jak to nieraz robił, był przecież znacznie od niego szybszy. Przynajmniej zazwyczaj. Teraz – nie zdążył nawet dotknąć monitora, kiedy na jego ramieniu zamknęła się zębata paszcza.

_Ostrzeżenie_.

John zawarczał – a pod Sherlockiem ugięły się nogi. Ni to przykucnął, ni przyklęknął, głowa nisko schylona, wolna ręka przyciągnięta do piersi – a wszystko to, nim w ogóle zdał sobie sprawę, że się porusza. Kiedy velociraptor znienacka wypuścił jego ramię, detektyw aż zadrżał.

_Chłód_.

Znikło ciepło oddechu, rozgrzewające skórę przez cienki materiał szlafroka. Sherlock usiadł na dywanie naprzeciwko Johna – nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że teraz dinozaur naprawdę górował nad nim wzrostem. Opierzony pysk otarł się o jego łokieć – zaraz potem Watson odstąpił o kilka kroków. Kiedy zszedł z dywanu, szpony głośno stuknęły o parkiet. Wcześniej obaj uczestnicy eksperymentu przesunęli stamtąd wszystkie meble, żeby stworzyć odpowiednią przestrzeń do zmiany kształtu. Teraz John z powrotem położył się na grzbiecie w tamtym miejscu, zwinięty w kłębek z ogonem podetkniętym pod pysk, odwrócony tyłem do detektywa – najwyraźniej szykował się do powrotu do ludzkiej postaci. Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien w tym momencie wyjść, a już na pewno nie powinien patrzeć. Uciekł więc aż na drugi brzeg dywanu i tam przycupnął, w piżamie i szlafroku, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Przypatrywał się, jak kształty się zmieniają, znikają pióra, pojawia się naga skóra – blada, jak to bywa zimą. Wnet uformowały się ciało i mięśnie, świetnie wyrobione, co z kolei mogło dziwić u emerytowanego żołnierza-inwalidy, którego jedyne ćwiczenia fizyczne polegały na powstrzymywaniu Sherlocka przed skręceniem sobie karku przy okazji kolejnego pościgu przez zaułki Londynu. John poruszył się i przekręcił – teraz było widać jego ramiona, ręce, twarz i szyję, wszystko ze śladami letniej opalenizny, która niemalże raziła w zestawieniu z resztą. Detektyw, zaintrygowany kontrastem, dotknął ręki Watsona i przesunął palcami po grzbiecie jego dłoni w górę, do nadgarstka, gdzie kończyła się linia bardziej opalonej, rumianobrązowej skóry, a zaczynały jaśniejsze odcienie. Końcami palców sięgnął wyżej, po zgięciu łokcia – jakie delikatne w dotyku! – aż do bardziej wyrazistej linii bicepsa.

_Jak cicho_.

W mieszkaniu panowała absolutna cisza. Sherlock w skupieniu potarł kciukiem miejsce, gdzie przenikały się różne odcienie opalenizny. Zmiana następowała raczej delikatnie – nie tak, jak to bywało w przypadku czyjejś skóry na palcu pod obrączką, gdzie bladość mocno kontrastowała z resztą ciała. Cóż – nie wszystkie koszulki, jakie John nosił, kiedy stacjonował na pustyni, były jednakowe, mimo że wszystkie były zapewne typowo wojskowego kroju. A może po prostu w gorętsze dni kapitan Watson podwijał dodatkowo rękawy. Wreszcie, po dokładnej weryfikacji, Sherlock mógł stwierdzić z całą pewnością, że skóra Johna była zadziwiająco miękka. Watson wciągnął głośno powietrze, przekręcił się, żeby spojrzeć na towarzysza, ale ręki nie odsunął. Detektyw, co nigdy dotąd mu się nie zdarzyło, zupełnie nie potrafił odgadnąć, co też John w tej chwili sobie myśli. Znikąd podpowiedzi! Naprawdę nijak nie dało się zaobserwować żadnych przydatnych wskazówek. Tylko te zmiany wyrazu twarzy, te rozszerzone źrenice, ten głośny oddech, taki... Takie tam...

Oj.

Przypomniał sobie w końcu, że może się odnieść do ogólnej znajomości gatunku. W sensie, że swojego, to znaczy, ich gatunku. I w odniesieniu do tej wiedzy ogólnej napłynęła wreszcie myśl, że, być może, takie pieszczoty na osobie czyjegoś współlokatora, rozebranego do naga i zupełnie-nie-geja, nie należały do zachowań akceptowalnych społecznie. Hm. Prawdopodobnie nie było to również akceptowane wśród velociraptorów. Zwłaszcza, kiedy velociraptor podlegający pieszczotom był przywódcą stada velociraptora dokonującego, to znaczy, osoby dokonującej pieszczot.

Czy aby na pewno?

Już wcześniej Sherlockowi zdarzało się pogłaskać Johna – a Johnowi wydawało się to podobać przynajmniej tak samo jak jemu. Aczkolwiek z pewnością powody do zadowolenia miał zupełnie inne – bo raczej nie był zainteresowany analizowaniem i katalogowaniem różnych rodzajów swoich własnych piór, co właśnie robił Sherlock podczas tamtego... Głaskania. Nie, _głaskanie_ nie było odpowiednim określeniem. Badanie organoleptyczne, to brzmiało lepiej. To znaczy, bardziej... Prawidłowo. Bo to dokładnie o to chodziło, stwierdził Sherlock po równie dokładnym przemyśleniu. Tylko o to. Nie było więc powodu do paniki i odsuwania się, jakby John znienacka zaczął parzyć. Detektyw z pełnym rozmysłem podotykał współlokatora jeszcze przez pełne trzy sekundy, zanim w końcu cofnął dłoń, udając, że nie dostrzega, że Watson aż cały zesztywniał.

- Zrobić ci herbaty do kanapek? – Sherlock wstał i przeszedł nad leżącym na brzuchu towarzyszem, żeby dostać się do lodówki i wyciągnąć przygotowane jedzenie. Przed rozpoczęciem doświadczenia John upewnił się, że mają przyszykowane solidne zapasy. W tym zakresie rzeczywiście była z niego pociecha.

- Yhm. – Odpowiedź Watsona trudno było uznać za wyczerpującą. Sherlock odwrócił się do niego – i natychmiast zamknął oczy i okręcił się na pięcie, co nastąpiło niestety stanowczo za późno. Fotograficzna pamięć detektywa perfekcyjnie zarejestrowała wszystkie szczegóły.

- Taaak... – zdecydował w końcu John.

- Idź i popraw swoje notatki. Jako dinozaur robisz żenujące literówki – rozkazał Sherlock. Solennie postanowił już się nie odwracać, przynajmniej dopóki Watson nie raczy się ubrać.

Jego spodnie leżały tuż obok na krześle! Ileż czasu mu to jeszcze zajmie?!

- Myślę, że powinieneś jeszcze raz dobrze przemyśleć to, co powiedziałeś – oznajmił John. Głos miał zmieniony, najwyraźniej z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. Bezczelny. Sherlock nie musiał na niego patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, jak Watson się w tej chwili uśmiecha – mógł wydedukować bez trudu, że tworzą mu się wesołe zmarszczki w kącikach oczu, unoszą się kąciki ust, a głowa przechyla lekko do tyłu. Detektyw odwrócił się, żeby potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia – i poniewczasie przypomniał sobie, że nie słyszał szelestu podnoszonych z krzesła spodni.

Bo podnoszenie spodni z krzesła nie nastąpiło.

Cóż. Teraz przynajmniej miał w pamięci niezłe ujęcie tyłów, pasujące do poprzedniego ujęcia frontalnego.

Oj?

.

.

.

- Nie pokazałeś mi tej całej listy zanim zaczęliśmy! – stwierdził John między jednym a drugim kęsem kanapki. Spojrzał na Sherlocka znad notatnika. W kąciku ust miał okruszki. Sherlock zapatrzył się na nie, przeliczył je i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie został jakoś... _uszkodzony_. Powinien teraz analizować wyniki eksperymentu! A tymczasem, jak się okazywało, utkwił w fazie zbierania danych. Jeszcze jeden okruch... Powinien coś odpowiedzieć?

- Obaj zrobiliśmy listy – odrzekł w końcu. – To nie moja wina, że twoja była taka...

- Praktyczna?

- Nudna.

- Zważywszy, że zazwyczaj zdarza nam się igrać ze śmiercią przeciętnie dwa razy na miesiąc, nie wydaje mi się, żeby takie zwroty jak „uciekaj" albo „zrób unik" były szczególnie nudne! – Poirytowany, Watson kilka razy zamachał swoim kubkiem z herbatą, zanim wreszcie się z niego napił. Okruszki się przemieściły. Część z nich znikła. Można było przypuszczać, że w części poprzylepiały się do kubka i w części zostały połknięte, i w części się poprzesuwały, i Sherlock znowu się gapił.

- Jak często planujemy dyskutować o chemii, będąc velociraptorami?! Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że bez kciuków nawet nie ustawisz odpowiednio mikroskopu, ani nie uchwycisz probówki?

- Sam zdecydowałeś, że zajmiemy się testowaniem komunikacji – odparował Sherlock, w pełni świadom, że to dość dziecinna riposta, nic innego jednak nie przyszło mu akurat do głowy. – Ja od początku chciałem iść pod dom Andersona!

- Tak, tak. I dopiero by nam było głupio, gdybyśmy skończyli w zoo! – Watson na próżno próbował brzmieć surowo, z trudem ukrywając rozbawiony uśmieszek.

- Świetnie sobie daję radę z zamkami.

- Ale nie wtedy, kiedy masz do dyspozycji tylko pazury. To raz. A dwa, nie wtedy, kiedy tkwisz goły w klatce, a twój niezbędnik włamywacza schowany jest w kieszeni płaszcza, w krzakach pod domem Andersona. – Nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz głębokiego namysłu, po czym uśmiech pojawił się w całej okazałości i John nawet nie próbował go ukrywać. – Co prawda, siedząc w klatce nie zdołałbyś się wpakować w żadne nowe kłopoty. A Mycroft wyciągnąłby cię stamtąd... Kiedyś.

- _Mnie_?! Co to ma znaczyć, _mnie_?! Przypominam, że ty siedziałbyś w tej klatce razem ze mną!

- Naprawdę masz mnie za takiego idiotę?

- Mam ci przypomnieć naszą pierwszą randkę? Powiedziałem „niebezpieczne" i przybiegłeś w te pędy.

- Po tym, jak twój brat mnie porwał i...

John urwał w pół słowa.

- Zmieniłeś zdanie co do pogonienia Mycrofta? – ożywił się detektyw.

- Czy ty powiedziałeś „randkę"?

Sherlock zapatrzył się na niego, zbierając myśli. Czy naprawdę to powiedział? Nie przypominał sobie dokładnie, ale przecież nie zapamiętywał _absolutnie_ wszystkiego.

- Nie, skąd, nasz... Wieczór? Nasz pierwszy wieczór, to miałem na myśli – wyrzucił z siebie w pośpiechu. John wciąż patrzył na niego, z przechyloną leciutko głową – postawa, która zwykle wskazywała, że Watson zaczyna kojarzyć fakty. Zazwyczaj Sherlock uwielbiał te momenty – zwłaszcza, jeśli działo się to w obecności tych durniów z Yardu. Detektyw Holmes wyprzedzał ich wszystkich razem wziętych, choćby nie robił nic bardziej zaawansowanego intelektualnie niż oddychanie. Ale Holmes to był Holmes. Za to John – John był zwyczajny, a mimo to i tak mądrzejszy niż choćby i trzech inspektorów naraz. Zwykle Sherlock miał z tego wielką frajdę – ale teraz to wszystko tylko wyprowadzało go z równowagi.

- Sherlock... – odezwał się powoli John. Trzy czwarte pozostałych okruszków znikło, kiedy przesunął językiem po dolnej wardze.

_Panika_.

Paniczny lęk złapał detektywa za gardło – siłą woli musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie zawarczeć z desperacji.

- Myślałem, że ty nie...

- Nie! – warknął wściekle Sherlock. Nie, i nie było nic, o czym chciałby teraz porozmawiać z Johnem. Zerwał się i odepchnął krzesło. – Kończ jedzenie. – Wskazał na pozostałe resztki kanapek i poszedł w stronę salonu. – Ja muszę to wszystko przeanalizować.

- Sherlock. Chcę tylko porozmawiać.

- Nie ma czasu. Wkrótce pani Hudson będzie na nogach. Idź zjeść z nią śniadanie. – Złapał laptopa, wyrwał kabel od zewnętrznej, dinozauro-odpornej klawiatury i ruszył do swojego pokoju. Wyraz twarzy Watsona był teraz pełen zatroskania i... Wyrazistości.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Nic mi nie jest. Nic! – zapewnił dobitnie Sherlock, skupiony na monitorze laptopa. Przy tej rozdzielczości ekranu nietrudno było się skupić. Nie spojrzał za siebie ani razu, dopóki nie znalazł się w swojej sypialni. Pełne niepokoju okrzyki Johna zignorował. Kopnął w drzwi, zatrzaskując je za sobą i oparł się o nie plecami. Nareszcie mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Było najzupełniej oczywiste, że spędzanie czasu w postaci velociraptora doprowadziło do jakichś... Zaburzeń. Musiał teraz dokładnie ustalić, w jaki sposób zapobiec powtarzaniu się takich sytuacji w przyszłości. W Internecie na pewno będą jakieś przydatne informacje. Mężczyzna w jego wieku nie powinien już przechodzić żadnych... kryzysów sfery intymnej. To był na pewno efekt uboczny instynktu stadnego, jakaś błędnie zaprogramowana reakcja, pozostałość po funkcjach mózgu velociraptora. Z całą niewzruszoną pewnością nie odczuwał pociągu fizycznego do _nikogo_. Wliczając Johna. Udowodnił to zresztą, kiedy go dotykał, zarówno w ludzkiej, jak i gadziej postaci, bo przecież koncentrował się wówczas wyłącznie na analizie naukowej różnic między skórą człowieka i dinozaura. Sherlock z determinacją wyrzekł się myślenia o napływających z pamięci, niewątpliwie w naukowo-analitycznym kontekście, wizjach Johna (pełny widok, doskonałe światło, żadnych zakłóceń obrazu, żadnych ubrań).

Ustawić ekran na bardziej sprzyjającą ludzkim oczom rozdzielczość. Otworzyć nową kartę w przeglądarce. Uruchomić Google. Dinozaury. Właściwie, były blisko spokrewnione z ptakami – choćby pod względem upierzenia. Może to był lepszy trop do rozpoczęcia poszukiwań. Trzeba będzie tylko tym razem pamiętać o skasowaniu historii wyszukiwania, kiedy będzie już po wszystkim. _Życie seksualne ptaków_, wystukał.

I nacisnął enter.

.

.

.

Czasami ulewne deszcze i brak inwencji twórczej londyńskich kryminalistów sprawiały, że Sherlock Holmes stawał się więźniem własnego mieszkania. Po jakichś trzech dniach takiego piekła John zazwyczaj zostawiał przyjaciela w spokoju i odżegnywał się od jego wybryków. Czynił to tym chętniej, im bardziej obrzydliwe pojawiały się zapachy i unosiły podejrzane opary, które detektyw wytrwale produkował na swoim sprzęcie laboratoryjnym. Watson uciekał wtedy z domu, oznajmiając tylko wszem i wobec, że po powrocie życzy sobie zastać budynek w stanie względnie nienaruszonym, żadnych pogorzelisk, dziękuję bardzo. Czasami śmiesznie łatwo było zmanipulowac poczciwego doktora. I czasami – jak tego dnia – okazywało się to kiepskim pomysłem.

Dodatkowa para rąk w pewnych sytuacjach bywała luksusem. Niestety, chwilowo nieobecnym w domu.

Jedyny w świecie detektyw-konsultant atakował łóżko kluczem nastawnym. Głowa pod łóżkiem, stopy daleko na drugim końcu sypialni – klucz wyśliznął się z ręki, a ręka uderzyła prosto w śrubę, która, jak się okazywało, była najwyraźniej zespolona na mur z resztą mebla. Sherlock aż zawarczał z frustracji, wpatrując się w krew spływającą po knykciach. Odwrócił się na plecy i zajrzał głębiej pod łóżko.

Oczywiście, rdza.

Z tym przynajmniej da sobie radę. Zebrał się i ruszył biegiem w dół po schodach, z roztargnieniem zlizując krew ze zranionej ręki. Zastanawiał się, jak najskuteczniej usunąć rdzę, nie naruszając samego trzpienia. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że należałoby uwzględnić również kwestię zabezpieczenia wykończenia łóżka. Ale co wchodziło w grę, lakier bezbarwny? Żywica syntetyczna? A może drewno było zakonserwowane tylko upływem czasu i odległym wspomnieniem po polerowaniu? Trzeba popracować nad tym łóżkiem. Zbliżała się pełnia księżyca, Sherlock oswoił się już trochę z formą velociraptora, ale bynajmniej nie napawała go entuzjazmem perspektywa bycia uwięzionym na ciasnym stryszku z fatalnie niskim stropem. Pokój Johna zapewniał przynajmniej więcej przestrzeni, zwłaszcza kiedy meble zostały wyniesione albo przerobione na wersję bardziej przyjazną dinozaurom. Detektyw zamyślił się nad tym wszystkim, rozproszony nieco smakiem własnej krwi w ustach. Nie zatrzymując się przeszedł przez salon – prosto do szafki z chemikaliami, którą John okleił wymownym znakiem trupiej czaszki i piszczeli. Zaczął przeglądać i oceniać zapasy. Kwas solny powinien odpowiednio zadziałać, niestety, niewiele go zostało. Sherlock musiałby użyć szczoteczki do zębów, żeby pokryć bolec kwasem, a to już byłoby tak żmudne, że aż nudne. Zawsze jednak był pod ręką roztwór wody królewskiej, tego miał nieco większy zapas. Niestety, jak przez mgłę przypominał sobie, że rozpuszczał w niej coś ze złota – będzie musiał to najpierw wytrącić i oddzielić od roztworu – przynajmniej dwadzieścia cztery godziny zwłoki. Cóż, w innym wypadku czekała go dłubanina szczoteczką do zębów w kwasie solnym. Z jakiegoś powodu zabawa w alchemika wydawała się bardziej nęcąca. Zresztą, to nie będzie zbyt skomplikowane. Dawno tego nie robił, ale to przecież łatwizna, same podstawy chemii. Nawet nie spojrzał do Internetu ani do swoich starych notatek, od razu zabrał się do roboty. Znalazł długopis, spisał kilka uwag, w myślach robiąc przegląd kolejnych czynności – i zaczął gromadzić sprzęt. Kiedy z wody królewskiej wytrąci się złoto, będzie można się go pozbyć, przywrócić kwas do jego prawidłowej postaci i odrdzewić bolce pod łóżkiem.

.

.

.

.

- Co ty robisz? – zapytał podejrzliwie John. Sherlock był akurat mocno zaangażowany w rozdrabnianie bryłek ługu.

_Kiedy John wrócił do domu_?!

Zaskoczony, detektyw szybko skupił uwagę z powrotem na swoich chemikaliach, podniósł szczypczykami jedną z bryłek i przełożył ją do zlewki.

- Przywracam złoto do postaci stałej – oznajmił. John podniósł brwi tak gwałtownie, że prawie podskoczyły. Nieufnie zmierzył wzrokiem stosik kawałków ługu sodowego.

- Nie masz na sobie rękawic. Ani okularów ochronnych.

- Joooohn...

- Sherlock.

Detektyw westchnął, odchylił się do tyłu razem z krzesłem i sięgnął do pierwszej lepszej szuflady. Gdzieś w kuchni były na pewno rękawice ochronne. Niestety, tutaj trzymali chyba tylko sztućce.

- Nie tam. – John popchnął krzesło Sherlocka z powrotem do normalnej pozycji na czterech nogach i otworzył inną szufladę. Pogrzebał trochę w środku, po czym wydobył grube czarne rękawice i okulary ochronne. Detektyw szczerze nienawidził jednego i drugiego, wziął jednak obie rzeczy bez słowa protestu. Ręka zaczęła się pocić i przegrzewać, kiedy tylko naciągnął pierwszą rękawiczkę – tak się to skończy, że coś upuści, palce miał w tym żałośnie niezgrabne. Wystarczyłoby w zupełności, gdyby nosił do takich rzeczy zwykłe, lateksowe lub gumowe rękawice – każdemu by to wystarczyło, ale nie Johnowi. Doktor Watson wiedział aż za dużo o substancjach, którymi zabawiał się Sherlock. Detektyw zamyślił się nad tym, poprawiając okulary.

- Powinniśmy powiedzieć pani Hudson – rzekł z roztargnieniem. Rękawic nie cierpiał, ale okularów w ogóle nie mógł znieść. Wbijały się w policzki i w grzbiet nosa, na pewno dostanie od tego migreny. Rzeczywiście, migrena zaatakowała, kiedy tylko spojrzał na swoją stertę ługu. Co prawda, ból głowy mógł też mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że Sherlock odruchowo usiłował skupić spojrzenie naraz na wszystkich najdrobniejszych skazach plastikowych szkieł. Zacisnął powieki i zerwał z siebie okulary, mrugając gęsto.

- Powiedzieć – co jej powiedzieć? – dopytywał się John. Stanął za Sherlockiem i przypatrzył się bulgoczącej łagodnie zawartości zlewki. Reakcja chemiczna już się rozpoczęła, ale do niczego nie dojdzie, zanim roztwór nie osiągnie pH 2,8.

- Powiedzieć o nas. Moglibyśmy wtedy zostać tutaj, zamiast tkwić na górze. – Detektyw odsunął na bok okulary i sięgnął szczypcami po następną bryłkę. Po wrzuceniu do zlewki zabulgotała i rozpuściła się, a Sherlock sięgnął po skrawek papieru lakmusowego – i przy okazji przewrócił cały stosik.

- John! – poskarżył się głośno, niecierpliwie gestykulując ręką.

- O co chodzi?

- Nie mogę tak pracować! Podaj mi jeden z tych próbników do testu.

Watson obszedł stół dookoła, stanął naprzeciwko przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Detektyw wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco, aż John w końcu westchnął i sięgnął przez stół po papierek lakmusowy.

- Nie myśl sobie, że będę ci to przytrzymywał. Wolę zachować palce w całości, dziękuję bardzo.

Właściwie, pierwszym odruchem Sherlocka było zwrócić mu uwagę, że i tak rana wygoiłaby się błyskawicznie. Ale, oczywiście, to zagadnienie wymagało jeszcze testów – przeprowadzonych ś_wiadomie_ eksperymentów w zakresie velociraptorowej zdolności do regeneracji i gojenia ran. A poza tym – zdał sobie sprawę, że i tak nigdy by nie zaryzykował życia Johna w taki sposób.

- Połóż to tutaj – powiedział tylko i wskazał na blat tuż obok siebie. Żeby to zrobić, Watson musiał nachylić się tak bardzo, że stół aż zatrzeszczał. Próbnik wylądował mniej więcej w miejscu wskazanym przez detektywa – a John natychmiast znalazł się z powrotem przy szafkach i coś tam majstrował. Sherlock aż się skrzywił – dlaczego nie stanął obok, tak jak to zawsze robił? To by im obu ułatwiło zajęcie się odczynnikami. A poza tym, byli jednym stadem, to byłoby – stosowne. Wygodne. Detektyw przypatrywał się przyjacielowi przez dłuższą chwilę – w tym czasie doktor uporał się z porządkowaniem w szafkach, zaparzył sobie herbatę, nastawił do podgrzewania garnek z fasolą, wreszcie wyszedł z kuchni, obchodząc stół od drugiej strony – jak najdalej od miejsca, gdzie siedział jego współlokator. Zupełnie jakby usiłował go unikać.

Niemożliwe. Prawda?

Nie, na pewno nie, zdecydował Sherlock. Wybrał najmniejszą pipetkę i nabrał do niej kroplę roztworu. John nigdy by go rozmyślnie nie unikał. Pewnie był po prostu zmęczony po zakupach.

.

.

.

Albo po prostu go unikał.

Tylko w ten sposób można było to wszystko wytłumaczyć. Sherlock doszedł do tego wniosku dwa dni później, kiedy już odzyskał prawie uncję złota z roztworu wody królewskiej, wypalił dwie dziury w kuchennym stole, rozpuścił całą warstwę srebra z posrebrzanego noża do tortów i zignorował kolejne z miliona pytań o porzucone pod łóżkiem Johna narzędzia. Przez całe te dwa dni detektyw obserwował reakcje przyjaciela – Watson zachowywał ostrożny dystans, przynajmniej dwie stopy odległości. Przez większość czasu udawało mu się zajmować takie miejsce, żeby odgradzał go od Sherlocka dodatkowo jakiś mebel.

Na przykład – stół kuchenny.

Kolejnego wieczora detektyw z rozmysłem usiadł w samym rogu stołu: za plecami kuchenka, z boku zlewozmywak. W efekcie miał niepowtarzalną okazję przyjrzeć się, jak John Watson nadrabia zaległości w maszerowaniu, obchodząc stół szerokim łukiem i okrążając kuchnię tam i nazad za każdym razem, kiedy potrzebował po coś sięgnąć, przygotowując herbatę i kolację. Chyba z pół mili wydreptał! Kiedy Sherlock decydował się jeść przy stole w salonie, John jadł w kuchni. Kiedy Sherlock przenosił się do kuchni – John korzystał z pierwszej lepszej wymówki, żeby uciec do swojego pokoju, albo na fotel w salonie. Do kanapy nie zbliżyłby się nawet na trzy stopy, choćby mieściło się na niej najbardziej apetyczne miejsce zbrodni.

Jak mogło do tego dojść?!

W jaki sposób z absolutnie szczęśliwych współlokatorów, a później towarzyszy stada, stali się... Czym?! Nawet ludzie zupełnie sobie obcy nie bywali tak odlegli. Właściwie, John zachowywał się jak Donovan, albo inny idiota ze Scotland Yardu, tyle, że bez szeptania za plecami detektywa. Jakoś tak się złożyło, że od tamtego wieczora Sherlock zaczął znikać z domu na całe godziny – a konkretnie w czasie, kiedy John wracał z pracy, aż do momentu, kiedy już kładł się spać. Bądź co bądź, detektyw zaniedbywał ostatnio swoje kontakty wśród bezdomnych, a przecież przemieszczali się nieustannie, czasami znikali z ulic, biorąc udział w różnych programach społecznych, albo po prostu znikali bez śladu. Sieć kontaktów była jak żywy organizm – wymagała nieustannej uwagi, dbania, aby wszystko było sprawne i działało efektywnie. A jeśli takiej nocy ktoś upatrzył sobie Sherlocka jako łatwą zdobycz – cóż, to nie była jego wina, prawda? Ani to, że nawet w ludzkiej postaci jego nocne widzenie było perfekcyjne, a chociaż nie był tak szybki i silny, jak w postaci velociraptora, lata trenowania judo robiły swoje.

Wszystko na nic.

Próbował zapewnić Johnowi przestrzeń, której ten wydawał się potrzebować – ale nie dało się tego dłużej ciągnąć. Im bliżej pełni, tym bardziej Sherlock czuł się jak intruz w swoim własnym ciele, jakby jego skóra już do niego nie pasowała. W każdym momencie był świadomy obecności Johna w mieszkaniu – jak zakładał, czegoś takiego należało się spodziewać w stadzie. Wysilanie się na „normalne" zachowanie stało się jeszcze trudniejsze niż zazwyczaj.

Ostateczne załamanie przyszło na trzy dni przed pełnią.

Wrzucał na chybił trafił ubrania do walizki, skupiony na planowaniu powrotu do domu. Co za ironia losu, że akurat teraz pomyślał o posiadłości rodowej jako o „domu"! John stanął w drzwiach.

- Coś się stało?

Sherlock, stojąc przy szafie z naręczem koszul, spojrzał na niego – i szybko odwrócił się w inną stronę. W tych dniach samo patrzenie na Johna sprawiało, że czuł się niezręcznie.

- Pełnia księżyca – oznajmił zwięźle.

- Tak, wiem. Miałem zamiar zapytać, co dla ciebie zamówić u rzeźnika – odparł niepewnie Watson. Wszedł do sypialni – i zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

- Zamów co tylko zechcesz – zbył go Sherlock, poniewczasie przypominając sobie, że płynność finansowa Johna była... Niezbyt płynna, a mięso nie było tanie. – Czy potrzebujesz... – zaczął pytanie i ugryzł się w język, zastanawiając się, czy propozycja pożyczenia pieniędzy urazi dumę Watsona. I czy właściwie detektywa powinno to obchodzić? Teraz, kiedy – najwyraźniej – znowu byli obcymi sobie ludźmi, przypadkowo dzielącymi mieszkanie? Oferta pożyczki byłaby zupełnie na miejscu. Prawda?

- Nie powinieneś podróżować, kiedy jest tak blisko pełni, Sherlock – odezwał się John po chwili milczenia. Detektyw podniósł na niego wzrok – nie potrafił się od tego powstrzymać. Szybko z powrotem odwrócił twarz.

- Wracam do posiadłości.

Tym razem milczenie przeciągnęło się znacznie dłużej – Sherlock zdążył spakować koszule, wrócić do szafy po marynarki i zorientować się, że w walizce nie było dość miejsca nawet na połowę z nich, a co dopiero na spodnie. Wreszcie zaczął układać rzeczy w gotowe do założenia zestawy, zamiast – jak poprzednio – pakować je według rodzaju odzieży. Kiedy John odezwał się wreszcie, jego głos miał to niskie, niebezpiecznie brzmienie, które zwykle oznaczało, że Sherlock zrujnował coś z mebli albo rozkawałkował jakieś urządzenie elektroniczne, którego Watson akurat potrzebował.

- Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć?

- Właśnie to zrobiłem. – Detektyw wytrząsnął wszystko z walizki. Ułożył w niej dwa kompletne zestawy ubrań, po czym wyciągnął jeden z nich i wymienił na niemal identyczny garnitur. Zostanie miejsca tylko na jedną parę butów, trzeba było dokładnie dopasować odcienie kolorystyczne.

- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że będę musiał załatwić parę rzeczy, zanim po prostu wyniosę się z miasta na tydzień?

Sherlock przerwał na moment pakowanie, jednak od spojrzenia na Johna się powstrzymał. Z trudem.

- Ty zostajesz.

Cisza.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że przekroczył pewną granicę, separując się od Johna na czas pełni. Nie miał w sobie tego niesprecyzowanego wyróżnika, który czynił Watsona przywódcą ich dwuosobowego stada. Nie miało to nic wspólnego ze starszeństwem, ani też, jak sądził detektyw, z faktem, że John został przemieniony wcześniej niż on. Sherlock zbierał dane długo i żmudnie, a i tak nie odnalazł najdrobniejszej nawet wskazówki co do stadnych interakcji drapieżników, ptaków, w ogóle żadnych rzetelnych informacji o hierarchii stada. Czymkolwiek była ta cecha, która sprawiała, że John Watson był przywódcą stada – Sherlock Holmes jej nie posiadał. Nie mógł jednak dopuścić, żeby John był zmuszony wytrzymywać w jego towarzystwie, kiedy byliby obaj zamknięci na strychu przez kilka kolejnych dni. Przecież Watson nie był w stanie znieść przebywania w tym samym pokoju, co jego współlokator!

- Nie. Sherlock, cokolwiek planujesz, odpowiedź brzmi: nie – oznajmił ostro John. Postąpił kilka kroków w głąb sypialni, znowu się jednak zatrzymał, patrząc na łóżko, zasłane teraz stertą ubrań i wieszaków.

- A dlaczego nie?! – wyrzucił z siebie detektyw, z trudem powstrzymując się, by nie zawarczeć. – Nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. Byłeś najzupełniej zadowolony, ukrywając się samemu na strychu, możesz do tego wrócić.

John otworzył szeroko oczy, cofnął się gwałtownie, jakby Sherlock uderzył go w twarz.

- Sherlock...

- Nie potrzebuję cię – oznajmił detektyw. Każde słowo wymówił wyraźnie i z naciskiem, jak echo wystrzału. Zostawił swoje pakowanie i po prostu wyszedł, ocierając się w przejściu o Watsona.

Nic.

John nawet nie wyciągnął ręki, żeby go zatrzymać. Nic nie powiedział. Patrzył tylko, wciąż stojąc w sypialni Sherlocka, jak tamten wychodzi, sięga po płaszcz, szuka drobnych na taksówkę i znika z mieszkania.

Nic.

.

.

.

.

.

Bieganie poprawiało nastrój. A konkretnie – polowanie poprawiało nastrój, aczkolwiek Sherlock Holmes okazał się ostatnią cielęciną, kiedy przyszło do polowania na własną rękę. Łapę. Nie potrafił nawet wystraszyć królika na śmierć – a co dopiero złapać jakiegoś, kiedy Johna nie było w pobliżu, żeby mu pomóc. Nic go to jednak nie obchodziło. Właściwie, uznał Sherlock, jego zagłodzenie się na śmierć rozwiązałoby problemy ich obu. Większą zwierzynę może byłoby łatwiej dogonić niż te skandalicznie szybkie króliki. Sherlock zawrócił w głąb lasu. Bardzo chciał zdać się na instynkt, pozwolić, aby ludzka świadomość ustąpiła miejsca prostszemu, bardziej prymitywnemu rozumowaniu drapieżnika, którym teraz się stał. Jednak nawet takie odprężenie było dla niego niedostępne. Wyglądało na to, że odpowiednie reakcje wyzwalały w nim tylko pewne szczególne okoliczności, które w pełni ogarniał w rozumieniu naukowym: pogoń, żądza krwi, strach. Akurat teraz nie miał jednak ochoty kontemplować naukowego rozumowania. Tydzień temu wreszcie się poddał i obejrzał w końcu ten beznadziejny film o wilkołakach. Według opinii panującej w kulturze popularnej, wilkołaki nie zapamiętywały niczego, co działo się w trakcie ich przemiany. Czegóż by teraz nie oddał za takie błogosławione zapomnienie! Sherlock klapnął zadem na poszycie leśne, kiedy dotarło do niego, jaki los mu przypadł: snuje się wokół rodzinnej posiadłości i zamartwia się, że nie może złapać królika. Że nie jest wilkołakiem, tylko dinozaurem.

W dodatku padało.

Nie bardzo, akurat na tyle, żeby go zdenerwować. Zresztą, pióra dobrze chroniły go przed przemoczeniem. Patrzył, jak krople spadają na poszycie, ale nie mógł zebrać w sobie energii, żeby rozejrzeć się z jakimś żywszym zainteresowaniem. Następstwa zmiany pogody, spoistość gleby, wszystko to wydawało się zupełnie bez znaczenia. Zamknął oczy. Ciekawe, czy zachowa postać velociraptora, kiedy już umrze? Cóż, przynajmniej będzie wtedy można udostępnić światu prawidłową formę szkieletu. Czy nie było przypadkiem sporów na temat ilości kręgów u jakiegoś innego dinozaura? Czytał coś o tym, kiedy miał... Sześć? Siedem lat? Jakoś nigdy tej informacji nie wykasował, chociaż nie miała żadnego odniesienia do pracy, która do niedawna była całym jego życiem.

Łup.

Coś uderzyło w ziemię tuż przy jego pysku, rozchlapując błoto i wodę z kałuży. Poczuł zapach krwi – poderwał się, wierzgając w zaskoczeniu, kłapiąc paszczą i powarkując, kiedy prymitywna część jego świadomości nagle obudziła się do życia, jakby wybuchły w niej fajerwerki. Wyczuł poruszenie i rzucił się w tamtą stronę – po czym sam został przewrócony na grzbiet i przygwożdżony do ziemi pazurami, przyciśniętymi do jego podbrzusza. Wiercił się i kłapał zębami, ale za każdym razem kończył z głową wciśniętą w ziemię, a ostre zębiska wbijały się w jego pióra, dosięgając aż do ciała tuż pod linią szczęki.

Warczenie. Głośne i wściekłe. Znajome.

John.

Sherlock wyrywał się z całych sił. Musiał się uwolnić. Ludzkie myśli zdominowały świadomość. Musiał zobaczyć Johna. To niemożliwe, żeby się tutaj znalazł. Nie przyszedłby – nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby tu przyjść, nie teraz, kiedy miał całe mieszkanie tylko dla siebie, bez uprzykrzonej obecności Sherlocka.

Kolejne warknięcie.

Watson wbił zęby trochę mocniej – akurat na tyle, że po całej szyi rozeszły się dotkliwe ukłucia bólu. Myśli Sherlocka rozproszyły się, ustępując instynktowi – teraz nie wolno było nawet drgnąć, trzeba się poddać nieruchomo przywódcy stada. Zagrożenie było bardzo realne i odczuwalne – gardło mogło zaraz zostać rozszarpane, wnętrzności wyrwane, ale część świadomości Sherlocka odczuwała jedynie... Radość?

John był tutaj. Byli razem. Tak, jak powinno być. Przynależeli do siebie.

Watson odstąpił powoli, odsuwając zakrzywione pazury, i rozluźnił zacisk szczęk na gardle drugiego velociraptora. Zawarczał – tym razem dźwięk był wyższy, już nie tak groźny.

_Wszystko w porządku_? – zdawał się pytać w tym prymitywnym języku komunikacji, który wcześniej opracowali. Tak, jakby to miało dla niego znaczenie. Tak, jakby wciąż się tym przejmował. Sherlock przekręcił się, rozrzucając dookoła błoto i liście, wyrżnął głową w pierś towarzysza, niemal przewracając go w swoim zapale, by znaleźć się bliżej niego. John pachniał krwią, ale nie swoją własną, i deszczem, trawą... Odetchnął głęboko, aż poruszyły się pióra Sherlocka. Oparł pysk na szyi towarzysza. Sięgnął niezgrabnie łapą i poczochrał pazurami jego pierze. Sherlock przymknął oczy. Wtulił się w Johna jeszcze ciaśniej, przysuwając się do jego zadnich łap, obejmując jego plecy ogonem, jakby chciał go przyciągnąć bliżej siebie. Ale Watson odepchnął go w końcu, pyskiem stanowczo szturchając jego głowę i przesuwając ją ku czemuś, co wcześniej łupnęło głośno w ziemię, budząc Sherlocka z rozpaczy. Detektyw usiłował zignorować ukryte w geście polecenie, ale na odgłos warknięcia otworzył oczy. Małe, rozkrwawione. Martwe. Królik.

John przyniósł mu jedzenie.

Sherlock wyprostował się i rzucił na łup, przyciskając go do ziemi jedną łapą, błyskawicznie oderwał połowę truchła, szczękami przebijając się przez kości, ciało i futro. Przechylił głowę do tyłu i przełknął, po czym równie szybko rozprawił się z drugą połową. Spojrzał za siebie – John przyglądał mu się z przechyloną głową. To była ta zrezygnowana mina, którą Sherlock rozpoznałby u niego w każdej postaci. Detektyw nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na wylewne manifestowanie uczuć – chyba, że chodziło o dreszcz emocji, towarzyszący nowej zagadce do rozwiązania. Teraz jednak – w trzech susach dobiegł z powrotem do Johna i wtulił się w niego, skamląc cicho w wyrazie radości, wdzięczności i czegoś, co mogło nawet być przeprosinami, chociaż żaden z nich nie pomyślał wcześniej, żeby coś takiego dołączyć do ich słownika komunikacji velociraptorów. A John nie odepchnął go – zamiast tego przykucnął, podpierając ciężar Sherlocka, pocierając pyskiem jego grzbiet. Pazury delikatnie wsunął w jego pióra, czochrając skórę pod nimi. Musiało mu być niewygodnie, ale Sherlock nie chciał się odsunąć – a John wcale nie protestował. Został tak przez resztę nocy, przytulając do siebie towarzysza.

_Przebaczenie_.

Bez jednego słowa wybaczył Sherlockowi ucieczkę.

cdn


End file.
